In general, while electronic waves may be usefully utilized in wireless communications or radars, they may negatively influence operations of electronic devices; a phenomenon which is referred to as the Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) phenomenon. The electro-magnetic interference phenomenon generates noise in electronic devices and acts as a harmful element to human bodies.
Thus, in recent technology, an electro-magnetic interference phenomenon generated in electronic components installed on a printed circuit board provided within an electric device is interrupted by covering the electronic components with a shield member (e.g., a shield part or a shield can), so that it cannot influence operations of the electronic devices as well as other electronic devices. The shield member has a box shape at a lower end which is opened to cover an electronic component.
Further, the shield member is fixedly installed on a printed circuit board by a screw and a clip provided to couple or fasten a side wall of the shield member while the shield member is located on the printed circuit board.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a configuration of a shielding apparatus employing a screw fastening structure according to the related art; and FIG. 2 is a side view showing an operation of the shielding apparatus employing a screw fastening structure according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a screw fastening structure of the shielding apparatus 1 according to the related art includes a printed circuit board 2 provided with an electronic component 2a, a plurality of screw holes 2b provided on the printed circuit board 2, and a shield member 4 having a plurality of fastening holes 4a corresponding to the screw holes 2b. 
As shown in FIG. 1, after the fastening holes 4a of the shield member 4 are aligned with the screw holes 2b, screws 3 are fastened to the holes 4a and 2b to fix the shield member 4 to the printed circuit board 2.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, since the shielding apparatus 1 fixed through the related-art screw structure has a structure in which heads 3a of the screws 3 protrude from a surface of the printed circuit board 2, a space A1 for the heads 3a of the screws 3 is necessary when the shield member 4 is assembled. Accordingly, volumes of the shield member 4 and the printed circuit board 2 increase, and assembly time and manufacturing costs increase as the screws 3 should be fastened to fix the shield member 4 to the printed circuit board 2.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing a configuration of a shielding apparatus employing a clip structure according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 3, a shielding apparatus employing a clip fastening method according to the related art includes a printed circuit board 20 provided with an electronic component 20a, a plurality of fixing clips 30 provided on the printed circuit board 20, and a shield member 40 fastened and fixed to the fixing clips 30.
However, the related-art fixing clips are mounted to the printed circuit board in a Surface Mounted Device (SMD) type to provide the shield member. Thus, the fixing clips increase assembly time and manufacturing costs due to the SMD process.
Further, since the related-art fixing clips have structures mounted to the printed circuit board through soldering, strengths thereof are weak after they are mounted to the printed circuit board and it is difficult to expand a ground of the printed circuit board. In addition, since outermost portions of the shield member are inserted into the fixing clips, it is difficult to expand the shield member to an area other than a specific area requiring shielding. That is, since additional fixing clips should be installed in an area other than the areas using the shield member through soldering and the shield member should be processed additionally, it is still more difficult to extend the shield member.
Thus, an apparatus for fastening or separating the shield member to and from the printed circuit board without protrusion of the shield member when the shield member is fastened to the printed circuit board and conveniently extending the shield member from the printed circuit board is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.